A Day in Darkness: A Kradam Fanfic
by BDN
Summary: So, Adam and Kris are unofficially together- Adam still has Drake and Kris is still married to Katy. None of the other idols know, but will a day without power in the idol mansion blow their big secret?


**Yeah, definitely spent longer on the last one! xD I hope it's still good! More chapters to come, but I have no idea how long it will be between each one... More reviews will probably help me to speed it along though. (:**

"Aw, shit!" came Adam's muffled yelling from the bathroom. Kris sat up instinctively, blinking a few times to get used to the sudden blackness.

_Well, I guess there's a first for everything… _Kris thought to himself, chuckling nervously as he felt around the bed for his cell phone. He found it and flipped the top open quickly, letting go a sigh of relief as dim light from the phone lit up the room.

"Hey guys! I think the power's out!" came Matt's voice from the living room. Kris heard Anoop laugh and Danny mutter, "God, Matt…"

Kris watched as Allison passed his room to sit with the guys in the next, who were still laughing as Matt made a few more cracks about the sudden lack of electricity in the Idol Mansion.

"So guys, how was the movie?" asked Allison giggling as the boys all groaned. "Well, it WAS getting good," said Danny sounding agitated. Kris got up from the bed and figured he'd go out to join them all, but then Adam slammed himself against their bedroom doorway, smiling in what Kris considered a creepy and psychotic way.

"What's up?" said Kris backing away a little.

"Now, you know I don't get mad a lot," said Adam, raising his eyebrows.

Kris felt his stomach drop. He knew where this was going…

Adam fingered with his sopping hair, which felt in shining black layers around his face. "I have no hairdryer, not even _products_ to mess with my hair!" Adam whined, looking completely desperate.

Kris had to try his hardest not to laugh and said, "No products? What a living nightmare!" Adam smirked, calming down a bit.

"Hey now, you're just lucky we're not performing tonight, or I'd be bitching a LOT more," he said laughing, Kris just chuckled, knowing that it was probably true. Even through the semi- darkness, Kris could tell that Adam was smiling at him, his head cocked to the side a bit, looking curious.

"What are you staring at?" Kris asked, wriggling uncomfortably under his gaze.

Adam shook his head. "Nothing. You're just funny," he said simply. Kris looked up at him quizzically.

"Now, what does THAT mean?" he asked Adam. Adam looked up at the ceiling, smiling devilishly.

_Oh no. This game again… _Kris thought, watching as Adam remained silent.

"Lambert, you will tell whatever you mean, stupid as it may be, or I will make your day without a hairdryer even more traumatic," Kris said, knowing already that Adam wouldn't give in. He gave him a few seconds, watching as he crossed his arms.

"Aw, c'mon Adam! What are you, twelve?" Kris asked, laughing as Adam pouted and turned his back toward Kris.

Okay, he'd give him five more seconds… five, four, three, two… one and a half… One and a quarter…

Adam glanced over his shoulder, watching as Kris carefully counted it out in his head.

Zero.

Kris practically jumped on top of him, running his hands through Adam's combed, wet, hair as he shouted in delight.

"Fuck you, Allen!" Adam yelled as he tried to throw Kris off of him. A bunch of hollers and bursts of laughter came from the living room.

"Well, y'all got the lights taken care of already! Now just get in there and close the door! We won't bother you- we don't want to hear that anyway!" shouted Matt, cackling between every few words.

"Shut up, Matt!" Kris yelled.

Just as Kris had lost his focus, Adam thrust his shoulders back, sending Kris nearly flying into the bed behind them. Adam lost his balance and collapsed on top of Kris, who was still laughing.

Kris grew a bit quieter, the smile still etched onto his face. He glanced up Adam, whose bright blue eyes were fixated on his.

"I wouldn't stress, Adam. You look great without hair products…" said Kris, his voice trailing off as Adam pressed his lips to his forehead. He held still for a moment, watching as Kris smiled.

"Not now Adam," Kris said in barely a whisper, trying to push Adam away playfully.

Adam backed up, grinning down at him. "You know, Matt does have a point. It _is_ dark in here…" he said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

Kris shook his head. "Adam, _no_," he said smirking.

Adam shot him a dissatisfied look, pursing his lips in that way that Kris always found adorable.

"You're no fun," teased Adam frowning a bit. Kris pushed up on Adam's chest and sat up once he had backed away.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," said Kris, rolling his eyes. Adam ran his hands through Kris' hair.

"We should probably go out with those guys before they really do think we just started having hardcore sex. What do you think?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

Kris threw him a look that Adam knew clearly meant: "Yeah!"

Adam stood and stuck out a hand for Kris, who got to his feet quickly.

"With any luck, we'll get some power back in the next hour or so. I don't know how long I can handle you guys trying to keep yourselves entertained. The last time that happened, it was disastrous," said Kris, glaring up at Adam as he snickered.

"You know you love us," said Adam, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Kris grunted. "Mhm, well, let's go out with the others. Maybe we can all go to lunch or something. Good way to kill some time."


End file.
